The present invention relates to an improved quick release valve for use in applications where flow of high pressure fluid must be terminated quickly.
By way of background, there are numerous applications wherein high pressure fluid flow must be terminated quickly. One of these applications is where high pressure water of the magnitude of between 5,000 and 10,000 pounds per square inch is being supplied to a cleaning lance carried by an individual and directed at an area which is to be cleaned. In certain instances, there may be a drop in water pressure due to some external occurrence, such as a truck running over the main high pressure water supply line. In such a situation, the lance operator many times relaxes his hold on the lance and then when the flow of high pressure liquid resumes, he loses control of the lance. This may result in very great injury to the operator and to equipment in the vicinity of the lance. In the past there was no known simple way of quickly and automatically terminating flow of high pressure liquid to the lance in the event of a pressure drop. In addition, in the past it has always been necessary to have a quick release valve in the line for dumping high pressure liquid in the event of an emergency. These valves were subject to various shortcomings including complexity and the structural limitation that the high pressure liquid always tended to be exerted in a direction tending to open the valve. Therefore, the possibility existed that if the valve was not completely closed, there could be leakage. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiencies of the prior art that the present invention is concerned.